L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille
by kadronya
Summary: Bella Swan ou comment sa rencontre avec le tatoueur un peu déjanté Edward Masen a transformé sa vie d'une façon qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonnée... OS écrit avec Ninie!


.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour avec un OS très particulier !

En effet, il s'agit d'une histoire écrite pour le concours « The Body Art's Contest » dont elle a finit 4e mais surtout, elle a été écrite à quatre mains avec ma très chère Ninie (Virginie067 sur FF), l'une des deux admins du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (**http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr**) dont je suis une des modératrices ! (Oui, oui, je fais de la propagande : REJOIGNEZ-NOUS, C'EST UN ORDRE !^^)

J'ai adoré cette expérience, surtout avec elle car on se complétait complètement et je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire cet OS (qui a été bouclé en trois jours alors qu'il y a 10 000 mots !) alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Katty.

.

.

.

…**L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille**

.

.

**BPOV :**

Suite à la lecture de quelques avis sur le tatouage, j'ai envie de vous faire partager mon opinion sur le sujet.

Je risque de ne pas me faire que des amis, mais tant pis, je ne trahirais pas ma pensée sous prétexte que cela ne pourrait pas plaire à quelques uns.

Pour ma part je n'ai jamais eu envie de me faire tatouer, l'une des raisons est que je ne prête pas une grande attention à mon corps, ainsi qu'à mon look.

L'important selon moi étant d'être propre sur soi et surtout en bonne santé, le reste peu importe.

Je crois que d'autres le font pour affirmer leurs choix, leurs idéaux. Ce en quoi ils croient, ce qu'ils aiment, ils se le font graver à tout jamais sur la peau, et je trouve ça beau mais courageux ! Si je l'étais, je me serais fais tatouer un énorme frigo sur la bedaine !

Et oui, pas commun pour une fille aussi mince que moi d'aimer la bonne nourriture ! J'étais d'ailleurs, sans vouloir me vanter, un petit cordon bleu.

Bref, pour en revenir au sujet précédent, je pense, à mon avis, bien sûr, qu'il faut bien réfléchir avant de sauter le pas, en n'oubliant pas qu'un tatouage, c'est pour la vie. Une fois qu'il est réalisé il est quasi impossible de revenir en arrière, et si on le souhaite tout de même, il y a bien des techniques, mais qui laissent des séquelles car d'après ce que j'ai pu lire à droite et à gauche, la technique n'est pas transcendante d'efficacité.

Je crois qu'il faut s'accorder un bon temps de réflexion avant de se décider -ne serait-ce que pour choisir le motif- surtout ne pas se précipiter, pour au moins ne pas succomber à un effet de mode qu'on aurait tôt fait de regretter.

Pour moi se faire tatouer cela ne pose à priori pas de problème, à priori… Mais, pourtant… Oserais-je exposer mes préjugés sur les tatouages ? Non, car tout le monde devine de quels préjugés il s'agit. Je sais que c'est bête, c'est injustifié. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je me surprends à avoir ce style de pensée un peu arbitraire… J'ai sans doute été influencé à un moment donné. C'est une mauvaise image de marque que l'on m'a donné du tatouage à l'occidentale.

Mes parents, mon entourage direct ? Je crois qu'on n'a jamais abordé le sujet, et je ne me souviens pas qu'on en ait parlé une seule fois… Parce que l'occasion d'en discuter réellement ne s'est jamais présenté, d'après mes souvenirs. C'était plutôt l'indifférence entre nous, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Alors que reste-t-il pour véhiculer une image négative du tatouage, et bien les médias en général j'imagine, qui ont plutôt tendance à en montrer une image négative ne serait ce que dans les films, où ce sont rarement les 'gentils' qui portent des tatouages.

Je combats mes propres préjugés, et je ne nie pas que des idées péjoratives vis-à-vis des tatouages me trottent dans la tête, malheureusement… Seulement voilà, d'autres ont réellement des idées négatives sur cette pratique en général et ne combattent pas leurs préjugés, puisqu'ils sont convaincus de ce qu'ils pensent.

Je vais me montrer assez pessimiste, mais je crois qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour critiquer arbitrairement ce genre de pratique. Alors faut-il sauter le pas en sachant que certains seront près à vous juger bassement ?

A mon avis il ne faut pas prêter attention à ce genre de préjugés. Seulement je crois qu'il est plus facile de se détacher de ce genre de préjugés dans la vie privée, car on est libre de fréquenter les gens avec qui on s'entend bien, que dans la vie professionnelle où l'on est souvent obligé de faire avec les autres, qu'on les aime ou qu'on ne les aime pas.

C'est d'ailleurs bien dans ce dernier cas que le fait de se faire tatouer est le plus délicat à gérer. Tout dépend bien sûr du travail que l'on effectue. Moi qui travaille dans une usine, à un poste sans réelle responsabilité, se faire tatouer ne représenterait aucun problème, mais quand on a des responsabilités, de l'ambition, qu'on souhaite poursuivre une carrière, là un tatouage mérite plus amples réflexions, car l'opinion des autres sur soi est bien souvent déterminante -ce n'est pas comme à mon poste ou seul le travail accompli compte comme jugement.

La solution paraît être un compromis : Un petit tatouage qui se voit peu par exemple. Mais je trouve cela dommage surtout si la personne désire un grand tatouage, ou de le faire sur une partie plus visible du corps.

Je trouve cela dommage. On devrait pouvoir se faire tatouer comme bon ils nous semblent -enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse- mais l'apparence est si importante de nos jours, elle est source de tant de jugements à la va vite et sans fondement.

Je m'estime victime de certaines idées qui me trottent dans la tête mais qu'on a véhiculé jusqu'à moi. J'essaie de rester lucide. D'autres n'en font pas l'effort et optent pour des jugements tout fait. C'est dommage.

Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Edward.

.

**EPOV :**

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIIIIIP !

Ma main s'écrasa sur la source du vacarme assourdissant qui m'avait sortis du pays de Morphée avant que je ne pose mes mains sur ma putain de tête qui me lançait.

Putain de réveil à la con !

Putain de cuite de merde !

Putain de maux de tête qui te retourne le cerveau alors que t'es déjà en train de décuver !

Et le pire c'est que je savais que je n'allais pas changer mes supers habitudes nocturnes, je les aimais trop pour ça.

Surtout que je m'étais bien amusé hier !

Je ne voulais pas me lever mais je devais préparer mon matériel pour les clients qui arriveraient dès l'ouverture de mon super studio de tatouages que je m'étais offert à mes vingt ans alors je me levais et c'est en grognant que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche.

Après avoir pris ma dose matinale de caféine, je me dirigeai d'une humeur plus joyeuse, vers la porte d'entrée et c'est à ce moment là que je vis le bordel devant le pas de ma porte.

Des cartons et encore des cartons étaient entreposés dans mon couloir et c'est en voyant tout ce foutoir dans mon couloir que je me rappelai que l'appartement en face du mien venait d'être loué et que la nouvelle locataire devait emménager au courant de la semaine.

Génial, une autre emmerdeuse !

Et encore, là je ne parlais pas des bruits de couloir qui circulaient déjà sur la demoiselle.

Apparemment, elle était une jeune fille de bonne famille fraîchement débarquée d'une école catholique.

En clair, elle avait tout de la nana craignosse qui allait encore me regarder comme si j'étais un lépreux.

Putain j'espère qu'elle n'allait pas me saouler avec sa musique sur le bon Dieu ou tenter de me convaincre d'adhérer à sa religion ! J'avais assez subis avec l'ancienne locataire, la vieille Mc Alistair !

C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis, ma voisine.

Et dire que notre rencontre fut mémorable est un euphémisme ! Je ne pourrais d'ailleurs jamais l'oublier une telle vision de rêve :

Elle était affalée sur un carton, qui lui-même était explosé sur le sol, après s'être fracassée le crâne en trébuchant je ne sais comment.

Jusque là, rien de bien grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Sauf que la miss portait une petite jupe qui lui était remontée sur le haut des fesses lors de sa chute. Une entrée en matière phénoménale ! Surtout qu'elle avait un sacrée cul la petite brunette !

Rien que voir cette putain de paire de fesses recouverte d'une simple petite culotte blanche m'avait fait bander à mort alors pour cacher mon trouble, j'éclatais de rire et continuais mon chemin.

Ouais, je sais, j'aurais pu l'aider à se relever et à emménager, mais si j'avais fais ça je l'aurais sûrement violé dans ses appartements et ça ne l'aurais pas fait comme première impression.

J'avais le temps pour faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle voisine et me faire pardonner l'affront que je venais de lui faire, d'abord, je devais faire redescendre la pression !

C'est pourquoi, à peine arrivé au Twilight, le superbe local que j'avais acheté pour exercer mon magnifique boulot de tatoueur, je fonçai aux toilettes et me vidais les couilles d'un trop plein d'excitation en imaginant labourer par derrière ma voisine au beau cul.

Ce fut jouissif, mais quand même frustrant de se masturber en solo.

Ouais, j'aurais pu aller lever une fille dans la rue, mais j'avais arrêté les coups d'un soir après m'être réveillé en face d'une vieille folle d'au moins cinquante-cinq ans.

Merci l'alcool et les drogues !

D'ailleurs, j'avais aussi arrêté les substances illicites depuis, j'avais trop peur de me retrouver dans une autre situation improbable.

Bref, j'avais passé une assez bonne journée même si quelques filles m'avaient un peu irrité en me faisant perdre mon temps à jacasser. Bon sang, j'étais là pour poser mon art sur le corps de ceux qui appréciait vraiment les tatouages et elles, elles minaudent devant mes bras encrés –le reste de mon œuvre étant caché par mon tee-shirt- et mes piercings à l'arcade, au labret et à la langue –entre autres-, juste pour me draguer !

En clair, ce soir ça allait être farniente dans mon appart et pas de sortie en bar, elles m'avaient coupé l'envie ces radoteuses !

Mais en arrivant chez moi et en voyant le couloir menant à mon appartement vide, je me souvins de ma nouvelle voisine et décidai d'aller me présenter et m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin en lui offrant un petit pack de bière.

Et ce fut après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette que je me rappelai que la fameuse demoiselle sortait d'une école catholique et que l'alcool que je tenais dans ma main ne ferait peut-être pas bonne impression…

Tant pis ! C'était trop tard pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et puis avec mon physique, elle pourrait très facilement comprendre que je n'allais pas lui ramener du jus d'orange, même si elle a le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu jusque là !

.

**BPOV**

Je venais enfin d'acquérir mon premier appartement.

J'avais rencontré le propriétaire dans la semaine et il a très vite accepté de me le louer quand il avait vu que j'étais une fille plutôt gentille mais surtout calme et sans histoire.

De plus, j'avais les moyens de payer le loyer entre mon travail à l'usine et l'argent que mes parents me versaient chaque mois pour compenser leurs absences. J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré les voir au lieu qu'ils me paient leur amour mais d'un côté, je comprenais le vide qu'ils laissaient dans mon existence : Je n'étais pas vraiment la fille qu'ils auraient aimé avoir.

Banale et trop renfermée étaient les deux mots qui me qualifiait.

Mais bon, depuis le temps j'étais habituée alors je taisais rapidement et facilement mes états d'âme.

Heureusement, madame Cope, une personne âgée qui m'avait prise en affection dès mon premier jour à l'usine, avait été là pour moi en me donnant les affaires que sa fille avait laissé chez elle et qu'elle ne se servait pas. Alors je n'emménageais pas les mains vides !

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai par terre alors que le carton que je portais vit son contenu éparpillé au sol.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait qu'un rire fort et clair retentit à mes oreilles, me faisant rougir pour je ne sais quelle raison avant que je ne me rende compte que j'avais les fesses à l'air, ma jupe s'étant retroussée.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer encore plus avant que je ne me relève mais l'homme qui m'avait surprit dans cette mauvaise posture avait déjà disparut, laissant un parfum typiquement masculin embaumer l'air.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai une seule porte en face de la mienne.

En gros, je venais de me ridiculiser devant mon voisin !

Je poussais un soupir de résignation : Il n'y avait qu'à Bella Swan que ce genre de situation arrivait…

C'est un peu morose, que je continuais à déballer les cartons. Je n'avais pas encore officiellement passée ma première journée dans mon nouvel appartement que déjà il m'arrivait une catastrophe. Mais c'était une habitude pour moi, je dirais même plus… L'humiliation était devenue mon lot quotidien.

Le temps ne passait pas, je ne voyais pas l'avancement dans l'aménagement, j'avais l'impression que mes cartons ne désengorgeaient pas. J'avais besoin de souffler et il était à peine seize heures. Je décidais donc de faire le tour du quartier afin de voir les magasins à proximité de la maison.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je repérai une petite épicerie et décidai d'y faire quelques emplettes afin de remplir le frigo. Mes achats en main, je croquais dans un fruit et flânais dans les rues à la découverte du voisinage.

Sur le chemin du retour, je passais devant un studio de tatouage, mais j'accélérais le pas devant la devanture afin de ne pas me faire aborder par un de ces loubards tatoués qui flânaient devant, sans parler des hommes louches que semblaient contenir le bar d'en face. Par tous les Dieux, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes étranges par ici ! J'en frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée qu'une personne comme ça puisse me parler.

Rapidement, je me retrouvai devant la porte de mon appartement et une fois celle-ci refermée, je m'adossai contre et soufflai tout l'air que j'avais retenue. J'avais toujours des suées froides, quand je croisais le chemin d'une personne atypique.

C'était complètement dingue, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais même sûre qu'avec beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang j'aurais toujours cette gêne vis-à-vis de gens tatoués ou percés. Fallait être fou quand même pour aimer le martèlement des aiguilles sur la peau.

Je me secouais afin de chasser la chair de poule qui traversait mon corps.

Je rangeais mes achats dans le frigo et les placards et m'attelais à continuer le déballage de mes cartons.

Ma journée avait été épuisante, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais et me glissais sous l'eau chaude afin de détendre mes muscles tendus par les efforts de la journée. J'appréciais la sensation, c'était galvanisant.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Je redressais la tête après avoir sommairement séché mes cheveux, ajustais ma serviette -qui couvrait le minimum– et sortais de la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'habiller quand la sonnette résonna.

Sans même réfléchir, je changeais de direction pour me rendre à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris d'un simple geste et tombai sur une vision des plus étranges :

J'avais devant moi le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu mais sa beauté ne masquait pas ses piercings et tatouages qui me firent froid dans le dos.

J'étais à la fois attirée mais apeurée par cet homme qui semblait me dévorer du regard.

-Bonjour, dit-il après avoir déglutit. Je suis Edward Masen, le voisin d'en face.

Le voisin d'en face ? Celui qui avait assisté à mon humiliation de ce matin ? J'étais maudite ! Comment faisais-je pour me mettre dans ces situations incroyables ! Il allait sûrement ameuter tous ses copains bizarres et venir m'embêter ! Ou pire, croire que parce qu'il est beau et que je lui ai déjà montré mes fesses ce matin, que j'étais une fille facile !

J'étais pétrifiée par la peur que m'inspirai ses trucs qu'il portait sur son corps mais tentai de me reprendre quand il me questionna du regard :

-J… Je… S… S… Suis… Bella… B….Bella Swan, balbutiai-je pitoyablement.

-Enchanté Bella, sourit-il. Je t'ai ramené des bières pour qu'on puisse partager un verre et faire connaissance.

-Oh, soufflai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est un piège ! Il veut t'attirer dans ses filets ! Dis-lui de partir ! Ne le fais pas entrer chez toi !_

-Euh… Oui, entrez, répondis-je, éblouie par la moue enfantine qu'il vint de me faire.

_NOOON ! Appelle la police ! Ce type n'est pas net ! FUIS ET VIIIIIIIITE !_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une sensation de fraicheur qui envahit soudainement mon corps et c'est à ce moment là que je remarquai que j'étais toujours en petite serviette et que je l'avais agrippée à la poignée en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, la détachant ainsi de moi.

C'est morte de honte et complètement rouge de partout que je la rattrapai avant de la remettre autour de moi, mortifiée.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi ?

Ce type louche allait probablement en profiter !

-Ah… Euh… Je… Vêtements... Dois... Euh… Partir... Vais m'habiller, dis-je en me mélangeant les pinceaux.

Le fameux Edward se racla la gorge tout en se dandinant sur lui-même avant de se pincer le bout du nez :

-Euh… Ouais… Euh, je vais t'attendre dans le salon !

Mais déjà je pris la fuite jusqu'à ma chambre dans laquelle je m'enfermai.

Fallait que je me trouve une corde pour me pendre avec ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible d'être aussi empotée !

.

**EPOV : **

Oh, merde ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça quand j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette de la voisine !

Putain, la voir allongée au dessus d'un de ses cartons ce matin, le cul vêtu d'une culotte blanche à découvert, c'était déjà quelque chose.

Mais là, en micro serviette et le corps et cheveux encore humides de sa douche, c'était la putain de cerise sur le gâteau !

Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de ses formes exquises.

Cette nana avait un corps de rêve !

Et ce visage ! Ses traits étaient si purs, si angéliques !

Et ses putains d'yeux ! C'était à eux seuls un océan profond de chocolat au lait ! Ils étaient si expressifs !

Bon sang, ils éduquaient des anges à son école catholique ou quoi ?

Elle était une perfection à elle toute seule et j'avais une de ces envies de la dévorer toute crue, la petite chrétienne.

Sans parler d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui était vraiment stimulée par cette vision enchanteresse !

_Du calme, Eddy, tu vas effrayer la demoiselle !_ pensai-je en sentant ma bite tressauter dans mon boxer, au bord de l'explosion.

-Salut, dis-je après avoir déglutis. Je suis Edward Masen, le voisin d'en face.

_Et tu peux venir frapper à ma porte quand tu veux, de jour, comme de nuit, je suis à ton entière disposition, bébé !_

-J… Je… S… S… Suis… Bella… B….Bella Swan, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

Putain même ses rougissements étaient magnifiques ! Avait-elle seulement un défaut ?

-Enchanté Bella, lui dis-je en lui faisant mon fameux sourire en coin pour essayer de la détendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un nom plus adapté, pensai-je en laissant mes yeux dériver sur ses splendides jambes.

-Je t'ai ramené des bières pour qu'on puisse partager un verre et faire connaissance, continuai-je en recentrant mon regard plus haut… Vers sa poitrine.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en soufflant et, sentant son hésitation, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la petite moue enfantine qu'Alice m'avait apprise à faire. Elle la faisait toujours à Jasper quand elle voulait quelque chose et là, moi je voulais faire connaissance avec la ravissante Bella, quitte à utiliser sur elle tous mes charmes !

-Oh, Euh… Oui, entrez, céda-t-elle, éblouie, sous mon air victorieux.

C'est à ce moment là, que je remarquai, en voulant –oui je l'avoue- admirer de nouveau ses formes, qu'elle avait agrippé sa serviette à la poignée, mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'avertir qu'elle se retrouva légèrement ou plutôt entièrement dévêtue devant moi.

Wow, wow, WOW !

Non, je rectifie, cette femme n'était pas un ange ! C'était une DEESSE ! Une putain de Déesse de l'amour, de la beauté, de la sensualité et de la luxure !

C'était une sirène qui m'appelait à elle, qui me charmait et ma bite réagissait plus que bien, ne lui résistant aucunement.

Elle rougit de la tête au pied en se recouvrant rapidement, à ma plus grande déception, avec le tissu éponge.

-Ah… Euh… Je… Vêtements... Dois... Euh… Partir... Vais m'habiller, me dit-elle en attendant pas réponse, fuyant vers sa chambre.

-Euh… Ouais… Euh, je t'attends dans le salon ! Lui dis-je malgré tout en me pinçant l'arrête du nez afin de calmer mes ardeurs et de ne pas lui courir après pour lui faire l'amour comme je rêvai de le faire.

J'entendis une porte se refermer rapidement et je soufflais un bon coup.

Merde ! Je me réajustais afin d'essayer de cacher mon érection qui ne cessait de croître dans mon pantalon. Putain, faudrait que je fasse tomber la pression mais je me voyais mal mettre la main dans mon calbute.

Seulement, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main par-dessus mon pantalon afin de frotter ma paume contre mon engin engorgé.

Je fermais les yeux à la sensation que m'apportais le frottement sur mon membre et laissais échapper un gémissement.

.

**BPOV :**

Je fouillais dans mon armoire afin de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Il fallait que je fasse vite, je ne pouvais pas laisser une personne inconnue dans mon logement sans surveillance. Même si je n'avais rien à voler, on ne sait jamais avec ce genre de type.

J'enfilais rapidement une petite culotte en coton blanc, je sautais rapidement dans une jupe plissée et prenais une petite chemise blanche sans manches. Je fermais les boutons un à un, tout en soufflant un bon coup.

_Allez, Bella, tu peux le faire !_

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à mon miroir et je décidai que j'étais présentable afin de faire connaissance avec mon voisin, Edward.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément afin de me calmer.

Fallait bien l'avouer, il était vraiment beau comme garçon. Entre ses cheveux cuivrés et en bataille, ses yeux verts si expressifs et son physique de rêve il devait en faire baver à pleins de filles.

J'aurais moi-même pu être sous le charme si ces machins argentés et ses bras remplis de dessins bizarres en couleurs et noir ne m'effrayaient pas autant.

Tout en lui criait « _danger !_ » et je n'étais que trop réceptive à cette mise en garde, pas assez courageuse pour jouer avec le feu qu'incarnait cet Edward.

Je soupirai à nouveau tout en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre puis retournais au salon tout en me répétant comme un mantra _« Il ne t'arrivera rien… Il ne te fera pas de mal !»_

-Désolée… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps ?

-Euh… Non, non c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il en me souriant.

-On peut peut-être s'asseoir ? lui proposais-je en montrant le canapé de la main.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'affaler tranquillement sur le canapé. Je prenais place à côté de lui sur le divan en évitant toutefois d'être trop proche de son corps.

J'étais crispée, mais au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, je me relaxais invraisemblablement.

Après avoir prononcé des phrases d'usage qui me décrispèrent un peu, il me raconta sa vie en quelques lignes :

Il était enfant unique et avant que son père Edward Senior, ne décède, il voulait devenir médecin voire musicien ou dessinateur de bandes-dessinées mais qu'au remariage de sa mère Esmé avec son beau-père Carlisle, à peine une année après la mort de son père, il avait disjoncté.

Il s'était senti trahit par sa mère qui avait aussi vite oublié son père et voir ce grand blond, médecin, toujours bien habillé, guindé, l'avait poussé à tout faire pour faire honte à cet homme qui était même allé jusqu'à lui proposer de l'adopter pour qu'il prenne son nom et forment à eux trois une vraie famille : Drogues, alcool puis piercings et tatouages étaient devenu son quotidien étant donné que c'était mal vu par son beau-père.

Ce fut en entendant et sentant l'aiguille toucher sa peau qu'il se découvrit une vraie passion, en dehors de la musique ou le dessin en lui même. Plus il se faisait de tatouages, plus il était inspiré et dessinait de nouveaux modèles qu'il eut envie de poser sur d'autres corps que le sien.

Il abandonna ses rêves de médecin, de musicien et de dessinateur de BD, et se fit embaucher par un tatoueur -Jasper Hale dont la copine Alice Brandon fait des piercings- qui lui apprit toutes les ficelles du métier avant qu'il ne prenne son envol en ouvrant sa propre boutique à quelques pas d'ici, à ses vingt ans.

Je lui racontais donc la misérable vie de Bella Swan, la maladroite invétérée. Il ricanait de mes malheurs et je dus avouer que si je faisais abstraction de ses body arts, c'était vraiment une personne très admirable dont je m'identifiais parfaitement dans la solitude qui l'avait suivit après le décès de son père.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer en sa compagnie. Et c'est déçue, que je le voyais se lever de mon canapé.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, il se fait tard. Merci pour la bière, me sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougissais, étant pas habituée aux petits gestes de la gente masculine.

-J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance Edward. Merci pour la visite.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers chez lui. Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure et se retourna vers moi.

-A bientôt peut-être ?

-Avec plaisir, marmonnais-je en rougissant avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

-Hey, Bella, m'appela-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit complètement close.

-Oui ?

-Tutoie-moi, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et m'enfermais dans mon antre personnel avant d'aller me coucher dans mon lit à peine montée.

La dernière pensée qui occupa mon esprit avant que je ne m'endorme ce soir-là était : _Mais dans quoi venais-je encore de me fourrer ?_

Les jours passaient et j'apprenais timidement mais sûrement à connaitre mon voisin.

Je devais bien me l'avouer, ce que j'apprenais me plaisait car il était loin d'être le parfait abruti ou psychopathe que je pensais qu'il était au premier abord. Certes, il jurait comme un charretier quand il s'y mettait, buvait pas mal et prenait trop facilement ses aises chez moi, sans parler qu'il aimait me mettre dans l'embarras. Mais il n'était pas méchant, loin de là.

Pire, je commençai à _aimer_ ses piercings et tatouages car il m'avait dévoilé les histoires cachées derrière chacun d'entre eux. Et ça me donnait envie de m'en faire un de chaque juste pour me rapprocher, en quelque sorte, de lui.

Car il me plaisait.

Enormément. Trop même.

Certes, j'avais eu peur de lui, avais été dégoûté par ses body arts mais apprendre à le connaitre, _lui_, et ne plus me laisser berner par l'image qu'il projetait aux autres, m'avait touché en plein cœur.

Mais je ne me berçais pas d'illusions. Car même s'il semblait m'apprécier, je n'étais pas assez jolie ou que sais-je pour l'attirer, pour lui provoquer les sentiments qui germaient en moi.

J'étais peut-être inexpérimentée, mais certainement pas naïve !

C'est pour ça que je ne faisais jamais de premier pas vers lui. De un, parce que j'avais trop peur de le déranger ou de croiser des amis à lui si je toquais à sa porte, de deux, surtout parce que j'avais peur qu'il me croit désespérée ou ne me trouve trop collante.

Cependant, après un mois sans le moindre effort de ma part alors qu'il venait me voir quasiment tous les soirs, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décidai à lui préparer un petit repas tout simple pour le remercier de toutes les bières qu'il m'avait ramené et qu'on avait partagé.

C'est pourquoi je tenais dans la main droite une assiette où trônait une quiche à la ratatouille et dans l'autre, un petit saladier où une salade toute simple attendait d'être mangé et tentais d'appuyer, avec succès après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, sur la sonnette de mon voisin, le visage complètement rouge de gêne.

.

**EPOV**

Pff, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée.

Trop longue, morne et complètement dénuée de projets intéressants.

Ça m'avait soulé de devoir tatouer des Hello Kitty ou des dessins complètement bidons de par leur manque d'originalité sur des personnes qui ne voulaient être encrées que pour « faire style ».

Je voulais quelque chose de créatif, moi !

Je voulais des clients qui apprécieraient vraiment mon art !

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais vraiment pas été gâté.

Manquerait plus qu'Esmé débarque à mon appartement avec son _incroyable _mari et j'étais prêt à aller sauter du toit de l'immeuble !

J'avais pris une douche rapide avant d'aller me vautrer sur le canapé avec une bonne bière bien fraîche à la main. Ce soir, ça allait être farniente ! Fallait juste que je trouve la motive de me lever pour téléphoner à la pizzeria du bas de la rue pour passer ma commande et d'aller ouvrir ma porte pour récupérer mon diner et après, je ne bougerais plus.

Le programme de la soirée était vraiment alléchant.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'allais pas voir Bella et ça, ça me faisait vraiment chier !

En à peine un mois, j'en avais appris des choses sur cette fille qui se croyait banale.

Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas allée à l'école catholique comme les ragots du voisinage le colportaient mais était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, qui n'avait par contre, pas profité de sa vie, ne faisant que vivre au jour le jour.

Ensuite, et ça m'avait littéralement choqué, cette fille ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté. Au vue de la façon dont elle parlait d'elle, elle se pensait maladroite –ce qui était, bien évidemment le cas quand je repensai à sa première journée dans son appartement- mais surtout banale. _Banale !_

Devais-je lui faire tâter toutes les érections qu'elle avait provoqué rien qu'en me souriant ?

Devais-je lui parler des nombreux fantasmes que la vision de son corps nu avait provoquée et qui envahissait chacun de mes rêves _chaque nuit_.

Putain, même quand je travaillai et que je laissais le fil de mes pensées s'égarer j'avais la queue en feu ! Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'aucun de mes clients n'ait remarqué mon _léger_ problème et que je portais des jeans bien larges ! Sinon, bonjour la honte !

Bref, cette fille, en plus d'avoir un physique plus que parfait, avait une incroyable personnalité.

On discutait de tout et de rien et même si au début je l'avais sentis tendu à mon égard, elle était de plus en plus à l'aise à mes côtés et ça me plaisait.

Elle m'avait même questionné sur mes tatoos et piercings ! Avait été intéressé par tout ce que je racontais, expliquais, dévoilais, n'hésitant pas à me rentrer dans le lard quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je disais.

Elle m'écoutait pour apprendre à connaitre mon vrai _moi_ et ne répondait pas en cherchant à me plaire, bien au contraire, me faisant découvrir des facettes de son caractère plutôt explosif.

En clair, j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella Swan.

Et elle, même si je voyais bien que parfois je la troublais, ne me voyait que comme un ami.

En plus c'était toujours moi qui allais lui demander de ses nouvelles, qui engageais les conversations. C'était limite si je ne pensais pas que je la faisais chier en allant la voir quasiment tous les soirs !

Par tous les Dieux, elle n'était même jamais venue chez moi !

Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore fourré à tomber amoureux d'une nana qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ma gueule ?

Bon sang, j'avais des tonnes de filles qui me courraient après et maintenant qu'une d'entre elles me plaisait, j'allais la laisser partir sans me battre ?

Non, fallait que je trouve un plan pour la séduire, pour la faire mienne !

La sonnette retentit, me faisant sortir des plans machiavéliques que mon esprit commençait à germer.

Je n'avais pourtant toujours pas téléphoné… La pizzeria avait un système de commande par télépathie ?

J'ouvris la porte et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : A ben non, ce n'est pas la livraison d'une pizza non commandé !

Puis quand tous mes neurones se reconnectèrent entre eux, la stupeur m'envahit : Bella était devant ma porte !

_Bella était devant ma porte ?_

_Et avec une quiche et une salade ?_

L'odeur que dégageait son plat encore tout chaud me donna l'eau à la bouche mais voir la femme que j'aimai m'apporter un diner qu'elle avait apparemment préparé pour moi, me réchauffa le cœur.

Putain, ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne m'avait pas préparé un repas ?

_Trop longtemps._

-Euh… Salut, Edward, salua-t-elle en rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'espère que tu as faim car tout ça c'est pour toi !

-Wow, on fête quelque chose ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_Mais ferme ta grande gueule, Masen ! Tu vas la faire fuir !_

-Ah… Euh… Non, souffla-t-elle piteusement. C'est pour te remercier de toutes les bières que tu m'as fait ingurgiter ! finit-elle en fronçant ses petits yeux comme pour me m'empêcher de répliquer.

Je levais les mains, paumes tendues vers elle :

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis rien ! Tu as raison !

-Alors ? rougit-elle. Je peux entrer chez toi ? La quiche commence à peser lourd.

-Oh, merde ! réalisai-je avant que je ne lui arrache le plat en question. Entre ! Et bienvenue chez moi !

Heureusement que j'étais un peu du genre maniaque et que tout était propre, ça l'aurait pas fait de voir la fille qui possédait mon cœur découvrir un chez moi tout crade.

-Wow, c'est propre, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, expirai-je. J'ai pris l'habitude de tout nettoyer depuis que je suis tatoueur car ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un bad boy ou d'un je-m'en-foutiste que je ne respecte pas les règles d'hygiènes qu'impose le métier. Tout doit être stérilisé, nickel et comme je suis un peu perfectionniste, ben je l'ai aussi imposé à ma vie personnelle.

-Je ne disais pas ça à mal, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-T'inquiète, je ne l'ai pas pris comme une critique, la rassurai-je. Faut dire que j'ai un peu peur que tu ne me perçoives pas comme je suis réellement.

-Je n'ai plus peur de toi, Edward, s'amusa-t-elle en posant la salade à côté de la quiche sur ma table basse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aurais laissé trainer une paire de chaussettes sales ou tes boxers dans le salon que j'aurais émis un quelconque jugement.

-Des caleçons, corrigeai-je, puis en voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, je rajoutai : Je porte des caleçons, pas des boxers, c'est plus confortable.

Je la vis rougir tandis que je me mordais la langue pour éviter de lui dire que c'était depuis que je la connaissais que j'avais commencé à porter ce genre de sous-vêtements.

Ben ouais, ma queue tendue à bloc est beaucoup moins à l'étroit dans un caleçon que dans un boxer !

-Une bière ? proposai-je.

-Bien sûr !

Après avoir savouré sa putain de quiche à la ratatouille tout en parlant de tout et de rien, une bouteille de bière brune –ma préféré- dans nos mains, j'écoutai Bella me parler de son travail en usine.

-Pourquoi tu travaille dans ce genre d'endroit ? demandai-je, inquiet. Tu n'es pas allée à l'université ?

-Mes parents, grimaça-t-elle, ont décidés de parcourir les Etats-Unis en caravane à mes dix-huit ans. Je n'étais plus sous leur responsabilités, étant devenue majeure. Et comme je n'ai pas réussis à obtenir de bourse et de chambres universitaires, que mes parents ne me donnaient que cent dollars tous les mois, j'ai dû me trouver un appartement ainsi qu'un travail pour tout financer.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle triturait sur ses genoux :

-Aucun appartement était dans mes moyens –surtout quand on voyait les montants des cautions demandées- alors je suis restée chez mes parents mais comme ils n'y vivaient plus, ils m'ont dit de me débrouiller pour payer le loyer. Que sinon, ils résilieraient le bail, tout simplement.

Bella riva son regard vers la fenêtre de mon salon, semblant revivre ce qu'elle me racontait :

-Je n'ai fait qu'un semestre à l'université. Je n'ai pas supporté toute la pression qui était sur mes épaules, entre les factures qui s'accumulaient, les trop nombreuses heures de travail à l'usine et mes cours que je n'arrivais pas à assister ou à réviser, faute de temps ou de fatigue. J'ai échoué aux partiels et ça m'a prouvé que je n'étais pas capable d'y arriver.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer de larmes mais elle les empêcha de couler, se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure :

-Au final, reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, je suis allée voir mon patron et lui ai demandé de me passer en temps plein, ce qu'il était trop heureux de m'accorder, comme il lui manquait d'hommes. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté et ai déménagé de chez mes parents pour vivre dans l'appartement en face du tien.

-Tes parents sont des putains d'égoïstes ! m'écriai-je, ahuris. Ils ont une fille incroyable, qui avait besoin de leur soutien et eux se barrent, sans se retourner, sans même se soucier de toi ! C'est quoi leur problème ?

-Ils m'ont eu à leur sortie de lycée, avoua-t-elle. Je leur ai gâché la vie, ils en profitent maintenant que je ne suis plus sous leur charge.

-Être parent, c'est à vie, bon sang ! répliquai-je, durement. Ça me révolte de t'entendre leur chercher des excuses ! Aucune ne peut justifier leur abandon !

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? coupa-t-elle subitement. Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite !

-QUOI ? criai-je, choqué. Je savais que tu n'avais probablement pas beaucoup d'expériences sur la vie, mais pas à ce point-là ! Faut qu'on arrange ça !

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers ma cuisine avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de sortir toutes les bouteilles de bière qu'elle contenait, soit pas mal.

Nous allions nous bourrer la gueule et je me promis qu'elle allait s'en souvenir de cette soirée !

.

**BPOV :**

J'avais arrêté de compter après la dixième bière qu'Edward avait ingurgité. Je me demandais d'ailleurs où il mettait tout ce qu'il buvait car pour le peu que j'avais vu de son corps, il paraissait musclé et il n'était même pas guilleret. J'étais à peine à ma quatrième bière que déjà je me sentais chaude, détendue.

J'avais une impression de bien-être qui se dégageait de mon corps, comme si je planais. Je n'arrêtais pas de ricaner aux moindres mots d'Edward si bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'agacer.

-Merde Bella ! Tu vas arrêter ça, ouais? Sinon t'auras plus de bière à l'avenir.

-Non, s'iiiiiiiiiiiiil te plaiiiiiit, Edwaaaaaaaaaard ! dis-je en essayant de le pousser légèrement avec mon coude.

-T'es déjà enivrée alors que t'as à peine commencé à boire, Bella, sourit-il.

-Mêmeeeeee pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiii, ricanai-je.

Je bouillais, j'étais comme un volcan en fusion. Edward allumait un incendie en moi. Il attisait le feu dévorant mon corps.

-Fait chauuuuuuuud chez toi, dis-je en enlevant mon gilet.

Edward ricana à mes paroles :

-Pas plus qu'avant tu sais.

-Edwaaaaaaaaard… Je… Je peux te demanndeeeeeeer quelque choooooose ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que l'appréhension qui s'empara de moi face à ce qui me passait par la tête me rendit d'un seul coup lucide:

-Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie?

Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, attendant sa réponse qui tardait à arriver.

_J'aurais du le savoir que je ne lui plaisais pas. _

Je baissais le regard, pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais blessée, sentant que je n'arrivais pas à réfréner les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

Au même moment, sans que je ne m'y attende, il posa sa main sur mon menton pour me forcer à relever le regard sur lui. Il s'approcha plus près de moi et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

.

**EPOV :**

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur les siens.

_Elle voulait savoir si je la trouvais jolie ? Si elle savait qu'à mes yeux elle est bien plus que ça !_

Une larme perla de son œil gauche, roulant sur sa joue, entrant dans la commissure de ses lèvres et je me rendis compte que j'avais trop tardé à lui répondre, la blessant par mon silence.

-Ne pleure pas ma Bella… Arrête ça... la suppliai-je dans un filet de voix, ne supportant pas de la voir verser des larmes à cause de moi.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui faut faire dans ces cas-là ? Réagis, Masen !_

Je regardai l'eau salée tracer un sillon sur sa joue et décidai de l'intercepter du bout du doigt. Les anges ne devaient pas pleurer. J'étais peut-être un gros con un peu trop lent à la détente, mais maintenant, j'allais lui prouver à quel point elle était _jolie_ pour moi !

Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Mon contact la fit frémir, m'encourageant pour la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver : Je l'embrassai.

Le simple contact de ses lèvres avec les miennes m'électrisa et j'en voulus tout de suite plus. Je forçai ma langue à pénétrer le barrage de sa bouche, la faisant sursauter.

_C'est si délicieux !_

Et je m'envolai jusqu'aux cieux quand je la sentis me rendre mon baiser. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, comme un avant-goût de paradis.

_Elle est exquise !_

Je décidais de mordre dans ce fruit offert exerçant une pression légère pour que le baiser soit plus intense, me sentant aussi avide qu'un homme découvrant un oasis dans un désert.

_Je sens l'adrénaline bouger sous ma peau. C'est une addiction, une telle explosion de sensation!_

A bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser et se lova dans mes bras. Je caressais sa peau nue le long de ses bras avant de déplacer ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque. Libérant ainsi son épaule afin d'y déposer une myriade de baisers.

Elle s'abandonnait aux sensations que je lui procurais et que je rêvai de lui prodiguer depuis plus d'un mois.

.

**BPOV :**

Edward passa ses doigts dans ma chevelure avant de continuer ses caresses sur la peau délicate de mon cou. Ses doigts glissaient lentement vers mon décolleté. Ses lèvres s'y posèrent dans un baiser furtif, donné du bout des lèvres.

Je soupirai et fermais les yeux. Les caresses d'Edward étaient aussi légères qu'une plume et pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon corps s'enflammait à chacun de ses attouchements.

J'entrouvris les lèvres et un gémissement s'échappa. Je me sentais bien.

Edward continua ses effleurements en ajoutant sa langue et rapidement, je sentais les flammes du désir envahir tout mon corps. Je le laissais faire. J'aimais tellement les sensations que ressentait ma peau, quand tout mon corps se réveillait aux moindres désirs qu'il me suscitait.

La langue d'Edward glissa le long de mon ventre. J'agrippais sa tignasse désordonnée dans laquelle je rêvais de plonger les doigts depuis tellement longtemps maintenant et attirais son visage à moi.

Je caressais ses lèvres du bout de la langue et dans un plaisir non dissimulé il entrouvrit la bouche avant d'y accueillir avec empressement ma langue.

Le baiser se fit fougueux, nos langues vivant une passion dévorante, ou plutôt ardente.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions.

-Et si on allait dans la chambre ? murmura Edward à mon oreille en frottant son érection contre ma cuisse.

Je lui répondais par un sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête et il me prit la main afin de m'attirer à lui.

J'étais trop bien et détendue pour réfléchir convenablement. J'en avais envie et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il me plaça contre le mur, les mains plaquées sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer d'un coup de pied, releva ma robe et d'un geste décidé, écarta le mince tissu de ma culotte pour enfoncer ses doigts en moi.

_Jamais je n'ai atteint pareille tension, même pas sous mes caresses quand j'apprenais à découvrir mon corps._

Cette façon de me dominer, d'être aussi impatient que je l'étais et de me toucher de manière aussi intime, mettait le feu à mes sens, arrachant à mon ventre des spasmes voluptueux.

Edward pilonnait mon sexe de ses doigts. J'étais trempée et avais du mal à assurer mon équilibre. Les mains toujours plaquées sur la porte, je me délectais de cet attouchement bestial. Très vite je me mis à gémir.

La bouche ouverte, la tête secouée de mouvements désordonnés, je m'abandonnais désormais et complètement à lui, heureuse d'être traitée de la sorte, heureuse de sentir monter en moi les vagues du bonheur que je rêvai de le voir me donner.

Très vite, j'atteignis mon paroxysme en criant son prénom :

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

_Je me sentais si bien ! Et le pire, c'était que j'en voulais encore !_

.

**EPOV :**

Je souriais contre sa peau, je venais de passer le plus merveilleux moment de toute ma vie en lui donnant cet orgasme et je ne pus que la trouver encore plus belle pendant qu'elle jouissait. Ses joues rougis, la sueur perlant son front, les cheveux quelque peu collés à son visage.

Elle était magnifique.

Elle était à moi !

J'attendais qu'elle reprenne pied en la serrant fermement contre mon corps, avant de nous diriger vers mon lit.

Ma main remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse et lui caressa tendrement le ventre adorant sentir sa peau si douce et chaude contre la pulpe de mes doigts. J'aimais cette douceur légère, après la sauvagerie de nos préliminaires.

Je m'approchai encore plus près d'elle. Bella ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard vert malicieux avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras, m'attirant contre elle. Subrepticement, elle effleura sa joue et sa main vint se perdre dans mes cheveux, nos visages se rapprochèrent et nous nous embrassions.

Tout n'était que douceur.

Je caressais son dos, sa taille. Bella embrassa mon cou et descendit lentement vers mon torse, elle se suréleva légèrement afin d'accéder à l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt pour me l'ôter. Elle caressa du bout des doigts mon pectoraux, mes abdos, et je l'entendis soupirer.

Bon sang, j'étais tendu à bloc dans mon caleçon depuis la première fois que j'avais touché ses lèvres mais l'entendre inhaler fortement tout en me touchant, me déshabillant, me rendait complètement fou de désir. Je la voulais si fort ! Je voulais surtout que ce moment dur toujours.

Doucement je me rapprochais d'elle, son regard était devenue mutin au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'assurance et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre, enjôleuse. Je souris, j'aimais ce côté joueur, coquin, et l'espièglerie qui se lisait dans son regard. Mon cœur battait la chamade en la voyant si libre des barrières qu'elle s'entourait habituellement.

Doucement elle effleura ma joue et sa main alla se perdre dans mes cheveux, nos regards s'étaient soudés. Puis elle murmura, gênée:

-Edward, je…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je calmement, tout en la vrillant de mon regard rassurant. Dis-moi.

-Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle qui était si belle mais qui n'avait encore jamais été aimé. Je voulais la vénérer, lui faire découvrir les affres de la passion. Être son seul et son unique amant dès ce soir.

-Je te promets d'être le plus doux possible, murmurais-je en embrassant sa clavicule.

Ma main descendait le long de son ventre avant que je ne sente ses cuisses s'écarter.

J'arrivais au but puis vérifiais qu'elle soit prête à me recevoir avant de mettre un préservatif, que je venais de récupérer dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, sur ma verge turgescente.

Je me présentais à son entrée, l'embrassais tendrement en m'insérant en elle doucement…

Elle était si étroite, si chaude et humide que je dû réfréner mes ardeurs afin de ne pas la déflorer sur le champs et brutalement. Elle devait être choyée, aimée et savourer sa première fois même si elle allait probablement avoir mal.

Je sentais son hymen et j'appuyais un peu plus… Elle se raidit à la sensation et je stoppais tout mouvement afin de la laisser s'habituer à moi.

Bon sang, c'était dur d'y aller doucement, de lutter contre son corps qui ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : Continuer sa découverte de la Terre Promise et entamer de profonds va-et-vient mais regarder dans les yeux de ma belle me permit de tenir bond.

C'était pour elle que je faisais tout ça. Parce que je l'aimais.

Bella commença à bouger lentement sous moi et je m'évertuais à ne pas accélérer le mouvement afin de la pistonner plus rapidement. Elle commença à gémir de plaisir et j'accélérais progressivement la cadence. Je me sentais tellement à l'étroit, tellement à ma place.

Je vénérais son corps quand j'entendis les supplications parmi les gémissements de Bella.

-Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Puis encore une fois, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

-Plus vite ! Oui, plus fort !

Electrisé par ses suppliques, j'accélérais la cadence en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans les chairs humides de ma belle, savourant toutes les sensations qu'elle seule parvenait à me faire ressentir.

-Hum ! Bella… C'est si bon !

Elle gémit et s'accrocha à mes épaules. Elle n'allait plus tarder à atteindre son paroxysme. Je la sentais proche, vraiment proche à en juger par ses parois vaginales que je sentais commencer à se contracter autour de moi. Je caressais donc son clitoris.

-Je vais venir… Han… Oui, plus fort !

Dans un mouvement saccadé, j'accélérais encore le rythme et Isabella se resserra sur ma chair palpitante. Elle ne put retenir un orgasme fulgurant en me sentant me déverser en elle en un grondement sourd, avant que je ne l'attire à moi.

Je voulais revivre cette incroyable expérience toute ma vie, ne jamais avoir à quitter ses bras.

-Dors, belle ange, soufflai-je en la voyant s'endormir contre moi.

-Reste avec moi, souffla-t-elle les yeux clos.

-Pour toujours, mon ange. Toujours.

.

.

**BPOV :**

J'avais mal à la tête.

Bon sang, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal au crâne que ce matin !

Mes yeux restèrent clos car la lumière que je voyais derrière mes paupières allait empirer la situation.

Au lieu de ça, je me pelotonnais contre le corps chaud qui me serrait contre lui…

_Le corps chaud ?_

Je me figeai tout en essayant de réfléchir même si j'avais du mal à le faire à cause de la douleur lancinante qui me lançait dans ma petite tête.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait hier soir pour me retrouver dans un lit inconnu, contre un corps inconnu qui semblait de sexe masculin si je reconnaissais bien la nature de la chose dure et tendue qui était collé contre mes fesses ?

_-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? coupai-je vivement afin de changer de sujet. Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite !_

_-QUOI ? cria-t-il, en me regardant, éberlué. Je savais que tu n'avais probablement pas beaucoup d'expériences sur la vie, mais pas à ce point-là ! Faut qu'on arrange ça !_

Bon sang, j'avais la gueule de bois ! Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Je me souvenais même de tout, n'ayant pas été assez ivre pour oublier :

_-Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie? _lui avais-je demandé dans un élan de courage que la bière m'avait donné.

_Edward qui ne répond pas._

_Edward qui efface mes larmes._

_Edward qui m'embrasse._

_-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! _avais-je crié durant mon premier orgasme.

J'avais couché avec Edward.

Et ce fut le moment le plus magique de ma vie car j'avais eu l'impression d'être aimée et pas d'être un simple vide couille comme j'avais peur de l'être pour ma première fois.

Mais Edward avait été parfait et mon amour pour lui n'en était que plus fort car il m'avait respecté.

Je me sentais vraiment bien avant que mon cerveau ne devienne alerte et ne me rappelle un petit détail qui avait pourtant son importance :

Je lui avais offert ma virginité alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal !

Il avait bu au moins dix bouteilles ! Il était _ivre_ !

Bon sang, pour quoi allait-il me prendre quand il allait se réveiller ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer ou de prendre mes jambes à mon coup que je sentis l'étreinte d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi avant que je ne sente ses lèvres à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule :

-Bonjour Bella, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque de sommeil. Tu as bien dormi ?

-J'ai dormi comme une souche par contre j'ai mal à la tête, dis-je piteusement sans bouger de ma position.

-Bouge-pas, je vais nous chercher des aspirines.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau à l'épaule avant de quitter le lit avant de revenir avec un comprimé accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

Pourquoi était-il aussi _câlin_ envers moi ?

N'avait-il pas comprit que j'avais dormis dans son lit avec lui ? Nue ? Que la chambre sentait le sexe à plein nez ?

-Bois, souffla-t-il après s'être assis à mes côtés pour être face à moi, voyant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tout en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

Je le vis se tendre tandis que ses doigts, plongés dans mes boucles emmêlées se crispèrent :

-Bien sûr que oui, pas toi ? répondit-il, l'air inquiet.

-Si, si, je m'en souviens, dis-je en souriant, nerveuse, tout en resserrant les draps contre moi afin qu'il ne voit pas mon corps dénudé. C'est juste que j'avais peur qu'avec tout l'alcool que tu avais ingurgité, que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-J'ai un peu plus d'expériences dans la picole que toi quand même, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il m'en faut un peu plus pour ne plus être maître des mes actes ou oublier ce que j'ai fait la veille.

Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que je me sentis rougir, ce qui le fit pouffer légèrement avant qu'il ne me caresse la joue :

-Tu regrettes ? murmura-t-il.

-Non ! m'écriai-je vivement avant de me reprendre plus calmement : Non, ça a été incroyable.

-J'en suis heureux, souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Je me sentis fondre comme neige au soleil face à la chaleur que ce baiser provoquait en moi. Très vite, je délaissai le drap que j'agrippai jusqu'à maintenant puis glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumé.

A bout de souffle, nous décollâmes nos bouches, restant tout de même enlacés, avant qu'Edward ne sourit en entendant mon ventre gargouiller :

-Allons te nourrir.

Il me fit une délicieuse omelette que nous dévorâmes rapidement tout en maintenant un contact physique entre nous par nos mains, jambes mais surtout par des baisers que nous échangions entre chaque bouchée de notre petit-déjeuner.

J'étais bien et voulais vivre ces instants tous les jours. Mais malgré ça, une question me turlupinait :

-C'est sérieux pour toi ? interrogeai-je, inquiète. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous, précisai-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Bien sûr ! Ça fait des semaines que je rêve qu'on sorte ensemble !

-Des _semaines_ ? m'écriai-je abasourdie.

-Ben quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Comment peux-tu vouloir sortir avec moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

-Quoi ?

-Bella, sourit-il tout en me regardant comme si j'étais une demeurée. Tu es la femme parfaite pour moi. Autant physiquement que par ce que contient ta petite tête. Pourquoi ne t'aimerai-je pas ?

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai et ce, plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte :

-Tu ne t'es jamais vu clairement, soupira-t-il, et tes parents ne t'ont pas aidés à avoir une vraie estime de toi, mais je passerais toute ma vie à te prouver la véracité de mes mots.

Je sentis les larmes remplir mes yeux devant les propos qu'Edward venait de prononcer et devant la sincérité que laisser transparaitre ses yeux : Il m'aimait.

Et je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Même si je suis un gros con à la langue bien pendu, arrogant et un maniaque un peu trop porté sur le body art et l'alcool ?

-Je ne vois que toi, révélai-je contre ses lèvres que j'embrassai.

.

**EPOV :**

Ça faisait plus de deux ans que je vivais le parfait amour avec ma Bella.

Il y avait des bas, des disputes, des insultes, de la vaisselle cassée mais surtout beaucoup de hauts. Nous nous complétions totalement même si nous étions diamétralement opposés sur pleins de choses.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment changé dans notre vie c'était Bella en elle-même.

Elle s'était épanouie et était enfin sortie de l'état de chrysalide dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis le départ de ses parents pour devenir le magnifique papillon que j'aimai tant.

Qui aurait d'ailleurs cru que cet ange si ignorante de la vie se laisserait tenter par mon monde et serait devenue une pierceuse dans mon studio de tatouage que j'avais agrandis pour l'accueillir dans mon espace de travail ?

Vous n'y croyez pas ?

Et pourtant c'est elle qui m'avait demandé de la tatouer à nos six mois ensemble.

C'est encore elle qui, après avoir rencontré Alice s'était fait percé le nez, la langue, le nombril et le clitoris à mon plus grand plaisir mais surtout dans mon dos, pour me faire la surprise.

C'est elle qui, comme moi, en sentant l'aiguille percer sa peau a eu envie de faire de même sur d'autre.

La femme de mon ancien mentor, Jasper, l'avait donc prise sous son aile et lui avait apprit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Bref, au fil des mois nous avions bâtis puis consolidés notre vie, notre routine, nos habitudes et j'étais loin de vouloir les voir changer, les aimant trop pour ça.

Bella était le rayon de soleil qui avait illuminée ma vie et j'étais persuadé d'en mourir si elle venait à me quitter.

Malgré toutes ces réflexions, j'essayai de me concentrer sur les images que me montrait l'ordinateur sur lequel j'étais posté depuis quelques heures, à la recherche de nouvelles machines pour remplacer celles que nous avions au studio quand une porte qui claque fortement me sortit de mes réflexions.

_Ah, Bella est en colère !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car une Bella en pétard équivalait à une sacrée séance de baise pour plus tard !

Cependant, mon sourire disparut quand je la vis s'effondrer sur le canapé avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état, pas même quand ses parents étaient venus la voir l'année dernière et lui avaient hurlé dessus avant de la renier quand ils avaient découvert le nouveau métier de leur fille et l'existence de ses tatoos et piercings sur le corps.

-Putain, bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'écriai-je en la prenant sur mes genoux avant de la consoler comme je le pouvais.

-J'en ai marre ! Tout va de travers en ce moment ! sanglota-t-elle sans bouger, sans même se détendre contre moi.

-Tu me quittes, c'est ça ? paniquai-je.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Ben alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! exigeai-je, fou d'inquiétude.

Et là, en la voyant aussi tourmentée, aussi indécise, je sentais arriver les problèmes. De très gros problèmes !

-Je suis enceinte, m'annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

_Oh merde !_

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Pas d'annonce officielle mais il y aura ****peut-être**** une suite, à voir !**

**En espérant que vous avez aimés, je vous fais, à tous, de gros bisous et plus particulièrement à Ninie que je remercie mille fois de m'avoir proposé ce quatre mains inoubliable !**

**Katty**

**.**


End file.
